1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to fusion welding systems, and more particularly to a fusion welding system having a perforating or cutting device configured to produce an opening within a plurality of workpieces and a heating combination configured to produce a lap weld within the opening.
2. Discussion of Prior Art
The process of material joining and treatment is a necessary condition for the industrial progress. As such, fusion-welding systems have been developed for joining multi-component workpieces. One such system, metal-arc robotic welding, utilizes an arc discharge to provide a more affordable and less expensive heat energy source during joining, and is commonly used, for example, in the automotive industry. These conventional systems are typically used to produce fillet welds along seams formed by adjacent workpieces, as shown in FIG. 1; and provide good gap bridgeability, weld penetration, and low cost. The electrodes that produce the arc may also be fusible by the process, so that metallic drippings are produced to contribute to the weld. Other welding systems, such as conventional hybrid laser-arc systems, which feature the simultaneous application of heat generated from laser radiation and an electric arc, have also been developed.
Due to workpiece dimension variations, improper fixture designs, and distortions from welding, however, weld bead misalignment (also shown in FIG. 1) presents a major issue during the use of these and other systems. Although various seam tracking devices have been used, they have not been successful due in part to long cycle time, arc lighting interference with camera and other technical difficulties. As a result, part inspection and repair provisions have been added to the production process, which thereby increase production time and total man-hours.
The increase in costs associated therewith, results in a need in the art for a more efficient welding process that reduces the likelihood of weld misalignment.